You make me wanna die
by Lulu Murdoc
Summary: Voici la triste histoire d'un idiot qui avait offert sa vie au soleil.


Matt marchait seul et silencieux, dans les rues désertes qu'offrait une nuit d'hiver à New York.

Il marchait en pensant.

Il pensait à son passé, à tout ce qu'il aurait pu devenir, à tout ce qu'il aurait pu faire, à toute les choses qu'il aurait pu obtenir sans difficulté... Il pensait à toute ses erreurs, à toutes ses erreurs qu'il ne pouvait plus réparer.

Il était né avec tout ce qu'un Homme peut souhaité...

La vie, la sienne.

L'argent, de ses parents.

L'amour, sa famille.

Il aurait pu avoir une vie parfaite, mais tout ses éléments s'étaient effondrer un par un une fois ses parents mort. Ils lui avaient laissé laissant une fortune qui lui aurait suffit pour vivre une vie confortable sans avoir à travailler.

Il avait été recueillit à la Wammy's House, cet orphelinat pour surdoués, et là, il l'avait rencontré, lui, celui qui allait tout changer.

Matt avait vu ce qu'il voulait voire dans les yeux ni vraiment bleus ni vraiment verts de Mello, quelqu'un auquel on pouvait s'accrocher, quelqu'un pour qui on pouvait donner sa vie sans raison, quelqu'un qu'on pouvait aimer, quelqu'un lui redonnerait l'amour de ses parents.

Il avait décidé d'investir sa vie, son argent et son amour.

Tout ce qu'il avait.

Pour Mello.

Oui, c'était ce qu'il avait fait étant enfant, mais devenu adulte, il se rendait compte de tout l'horreur de la situation.

Il avait fait une énorme erreur.

Il ne vivait plus que pour que Mello lui montre des marques d'affections.

Matt avait toujours été quelqu'un de gentil, doux, calme et relativement affectueux, quelqu'un qui refuse le mal, un être précieux en somme...

Mais, au contact prolongé du blondinet sadique, pervers et manipulateur, il avait fini par changer. Et, quand Mello le lui avait demandé, il n'avait as hésité à tuer, tout ça pour obtenir un vague remerciement et un sourire qui ne laissait jamais rien présager de bon.

Il ne serait jamais assez bien pour Mello, quoi qu'il fasse, mais n'arrivait toujours pas à le comprendre, ou il croyait pouvoir un jour briller aux yeux du blondinet...

Quoi qu'il en soit, il essayait toujours, même s'il n'y croyait plus...

Ça lui donnait envie de vomir.

Il lui donnait envie de mourir.

Était-ce pour ça qu'il était sortit, en pleine nuit, alors qu'il avait toujours détesté l'extérieur ?

Mystère...

Ses pas et ses dernier deux cent dollars l'avaient conduit là où il avait eu besoin d'aller sans le savoir, et maintenant, il serrait un morceau de métal dans la poche de son espèce de veste en fourrure synthétique -qui le grattait mais qui avait au moins le mérite de lui tenir chaud-, il le serrait si fort qu'il pouvait sentir chaque détails du métal gelé lui mordre la peau malgré la protection relative que lui offraient ses gants de cuir.

Il allait tout détruire.

- Où est mon chocolat ?

Tel furent les mots -agressifs- qui l'accueillir lorsqu'il passa le seuil de la porte de l'appartement délabré qu'il partageait avec Mello. Mais Matt n'était pas à ça près, alors, il ne réagit pas, une fois de plus.

- Où est mon chocolat ? répéta Mello en voyant que le gamer ne jetait pas de sac plastique sur la table basse où il avait posé ses pieds.

- Il n'y en a pas, répondit le rouquin.

En temps normal, il aurait cherché toutes les excuses possibles et imaginables pour ne pas avoir à subir la colère dévastatrice du chocovore en manque, mais il n'avait plus le courage de le faire, ou plutôt, il avait enfin le courage de ne pas le faire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? gronda le blondinet en prenant la peine de se redresser dans son fauteuil pour voire Matt.

- J'ai dis que je ne t'avais pas rapporté de chocolat, répondit le goggles-boy. Je ne suis pas sortit pour ça.

Mello se leva, furieux que Matt ne lui est pas obéit. Ce dernier ne pu s'empêcher d'admirer Mello et de penser que c'était la première fois depuis des jours -voir des semaines- qui le regardait vraiment. Normalement, il aurait dû déborder de bonheur, mais là, il ne ressentait qu'un étrange sentiment qui semblait le faire brûler de l'intérieur : de la haine.

- A quatre pattes, ordonna Mello.

- Non.

- Non ?

Non, Matt ne se laisserait plus jamais utilisé par cet homme.

- Je ne suis pas ton jouet, Mello, ni ton chien et encore moins ta pute.

- Vraiment ? Alors qui était ce gosse qui gémissait pour que je le prennes encore une fois dans mes bras, pour que je le serre, toujours plus fort ? Qui était ce morveux qui pleurait pour que je ne l'abandonne pas, pour que je l'emmène avec moi ? Qui était ce gamin qui avait promit de tout faire pour moi ? Hein ? Si ce n'était pas toi, c'était qui alors ? Qui d'autre manquerait de fierté à ce point ?

Un sourire aiguë déforma le visage dévasté du blondinet, puis, ce sourire mua en grimace de douleur lorsque le poing de Matt alla s'écraser sur sa tempe droite. Mello s'écroula, à moitié assommé et totalement surprit, parce qu'il ne pensait pas que le goggles-boy aurait le courage de lever la main sur lui.

Le chocovor se redressa sur les coudes et fixa le rouquin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ?!

- Ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis longtemps, répondit Matt d'un ton froid.

Quelque part, il regrettait déjà d'avoir frapper Mello, d'avoir levé la mains sur ce petit blond pervers qui le méritait tant, mais il ne se précipitait pas pour s'excuser.

C'était déjà trop tard.

Ils avaient atteint le point de non-retour.

- Je vais te tuer, fit froidement le blondinet.

Matt éclata de rire, un rire fou, un rire cruel... le rire de Mello. A force d'agir comme le voulait le blondinet, il avait fini par lui ressembler.

- Je ne crois pas, non, répondit Matt sur le même ton alors qu'un sourire mauvais déformait son visage.

Mello rampa jusqu'à son Bereta tombé à terre après qu'il est reçu le coup de Matt, mais ce dernier repoussa l'arme d'un coup de pied pour l'envoyer tourbillonner à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le blondinet leva alors les yeux vers le rouquin, et, pour la première fois de sa -courte- vie, il eu peur de quelqu'un, il avait peur de Matt.

- Tu sais quoi Blondie ?

C'était une question rhétorique, Mello l'avait comprit.

- Je t'ai toujours aimé, et toi, comme le gamin égocentrique que tu es, tu en as profiter... Tu es qu'un sale égoïste qui se joue de tous, et surtout de lui même... C'est tellement stupide, on pourrait en arrivé à se demander pourquoi tu t'es retrouver à la Wammy's House, comment Watari, ce génie incroyable, a pu laisser passer un requin pareil dans le banc de poissons sage qu'était son orphelinat avant ton arrivé... Tu as le don de semer le chaos autour de toi, tu as le pouvoir d'attiré tout les regards, toute les passions, et toi, pauvre con, tu t'en sers pour combler ton complexe d'infériorité vis-à-vis de Near.

Le regard du rouquin s'était perdu dans le vague quand il laissa tomber :

- J'aurais mieux fait de l'aimer, lui, j'aurais moins souffert... Je n'aurais pas eu à faire toute ses imbécillités pour lui plaire...

Il se reconcentra sur Mello :

- Tu sais quoi mon Mellow ?

- …

- Je vais venger tout ceux dont tu as détruit la vie, je vais me venger, et tant pis si Kira n'est pas arrêté à cause de ça. Au moins, toi, tu ne feras plus de victime.

Il sortit le Colt qu'il c'était acheté de sa poche et le braqua sur Mello, puis, avec un sourire tendre il murmura :

- Je t'aime Mello, mais je préfère ça à te voir pourrir chaque jour un peu plus.

Le chocovore voulu dire quelque chose, mais Matt ne lui en laissa pas le temps : le coup de feu venait de partir.

Le blondinet s'effondra, mort avant que ça tête n'est frappé le sol en plastique. Une longue rivière de sang alla souiller ses cheveux blonds. On aurait dit un ange auquel on avait arraché les ailes. Matt le préférait presque comme ça, mort, incapable de faire le moindre mal, innocent.

Le rouquin sourit avant de posé l'arme sur sa propre tempe, c'était ce qu'il avait prévu, c'était la seule chose à faire, parce qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre sans Mello, parce qu'il lui avait offert sa vie sur un plateau d'argent.

- J'ai brûlé dans ta lumière Mello...

Matt s'effondra à côté du blondinet, une main crispé sur la crosse de son arme, et l'autre posé sur celle de Mello, comme un goutte d'eau sur une pétale de fleur.

**OxOxOxOxO**

_**Ce OS est inspiré d'une musique qui porte son nom : **_

_**« Make Me Wanna Die » par « The Pretty Reckless »**_

…

_**Bref ! **_

_**J'espère que ce one shot vous aura plu !**_

_**C'est pas vraiment sur la même ligne que ce que je fais d'habitude, **_

_**Mais bon, j'avais envie de m'y essayer... **_

…

_**A la prochaine pour quelque chose de plus « classique » **_

_**(venant de moi s'entend)**_

_**Bye~**_

Signé : Lulu Murdoc


End file.
